


Danganronpa One-shot requests!

by aiyumipies



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Am I a pervert, Anal Sex, Angst, Chihiro has girl pronouns, Cuddling, Donuts, Fingering, Fluff, Food, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I have some innocent beans in this book, I’ll add more tags when I feel like it, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, lol, my bad bro, sleeping, uh, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: Oneshots from Danganronpa lmao
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request me anything but first, read the rules! :)

REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

What I do:

\- Character x Character 

\- Character x Reader (sometimes, I’m not rlly into writing those.)

\- Fluff

\- Smut/Lemon

What I don’t do:

\- Rape

\- Non-con

Types of smut?:

\- Kinky types ( BSDM )

\- Toys

\- Public/Semi-Public Sex

\- Dorm

\- Pegging

\- Sexting

etc

Feel free to request me anything now!


	2. I’ll keep you warm ♥ Sakuraoi [ Fluff ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My babies being so cute-

Aoi was on the verge of sleeping, one of her eyes had been completely closed and the other was about to be. She had been studying in her library for 3 hours straight. Slowly, Aoi put her right cheek on the desk she was studying on. All of a sudden Sakura came into the room and Asahina sat straight up and gave her a smile. 

“Hina, you need rest.” Sakura said as she wrapped a blanket over Aoi.   
“Thanks Sakura...” Aoi yawned and wrapped the other side of the blanket over Sakura.

Sakura put her arm around the yawning girl and kissed her softly on the cheek. Aoi gave a tired smile and hugged Sakura. Soon afterwards, Asahina rested her head on Sakura’s shoulder and slowly closed her eyes.   
  
“Hey, Hina?” Sakura gently nudged Aoi’s cheek. Aoi looked up at Sakura and mumbled something which sound like a “Mm..?”

Aoi realized it hasn’t been long since she fell asleep.

“I bought you some donuts. Would you like me to get you some?” Aoi suddenly gave a big grin and nodded at least 5 times. Sakura stood up and wrapped the blanket around Asahina. Before she left she planted a kiss on her forehead then left to get the donuts. After a few minutes Sakura returned back with the donuts and sat down next to Aoi who was snuggling with the blanket. Aoi took a donut and took a big bite out of it. As she was eating the donut she then took another donut and handed it to Sakura.

“These are really good! Where did you get it from?” Aoi asked taking another bite from her donut.

“That cafe nearby. We should go there again if you want more.” Sakura said with a smile as she took a bite out of her donut. Aoi nodded since she couldn’t talk due to her mouth being full. Sakura wrapped a arm around Aoi as she finished that donut.

“Would you like to sleep here tonight?”

“Won’t it be cold?”

“I’ll keep you warm.”


	3. Touching you in public ♥ Chihiro x Kyoko [💌 REQUESTED ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them are having semi-public sex— LMAO SORRY

Everyone was in a pool today, playing in water and relaxing together. Monokuma allowed them to go in the first place which is why Chihiro and Kyoko happened to be swimming together. Kyoko has always knew Chihiro to be a shy, meek and innocent girl and not a perverted touchy one. Suddenly Kyoko felt a hand on her genitalia and was about to scream but realized it was Chihiro’s hand.   
  


“Chihiro? What’s up with you?” The shorter girl blushed and shook her head.

“I-I... just want to touch you right now.” Kyoko looked in surprised and didn’t know how to act. But shortly after Kyoko placed her hand on Chihiro’s genitals. And she suddenly looked up.

“Sorry if you’re uncomfortable, if you want I can stop.” Chihiro went on top of Kyoko and they both went underwater. She mouthed, “No it’s okay.” And put her hand inside of Kyoko’s swimwear. She then entered one finger and looked away, probably embarrassed. Kyoko smiled and placed a hand inside of Chihiro’s swimsuit and grabbed her genital. “Eh-?” But Chihiro didn’t finish her sentence and gave a smile.

“Chihiro? Kyoko? Are you there?” Asahina asked from the edge of the pool’s water. Kyoko swam up and blushed a little as Chihiro swam up blushing. Aoi giggled and grabbed Chihiro by arm. As Asahina dragged Chihiro to their dorm with Sakura to eat donuts Chihiro gave a wink and Kyoko blushed and swam underwater.


	4. I never thought of it like that ♥ Naegiri [💌 REQUESTED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers being lovers~ ;u;

Kyoko tried to close her eyes but couldn’t- and sighed with a slight sign of sadness. She couldn’t keep her mind of it. She seemed too worry to sleep so she slowly pulled of the blanket on top off her and sit up. Kyoko turned her head to her right and saw a sleeping Makoto. He was wearing her pajamas- messy hair like always, and he was cuddling the blanket. Kyoko gave a small smile and looked away.

“I-... I can’t... just not right now.” She mumbled while running a hand in her long lavender hair. Kyokostood up and stumbled out of the bedroom while yawning and almost tripping. She left the room and headed to their kitchen, it wasn’t too small nor too big it was _perfect._ She grabbed the nearest glass next to her and thought ‘It seems clean to me.’ Kyoko went to the sink and poured cold water into her cup. The water seemed clear- _it seemed fresh and pure, it reminded her of someone._ Just then she heard soft footsteps heading her way. Kyoko wasn’t sure if it was Makoto or someone else. She ran behind one of the counters and crouched low down then slightly poked her head out. She was feeling nervous every step the person took.

”K-Kyo~ko?” It was Makoto. He was just standing in the middle of the hallway near the Kitchen, rubbing his eyes and looking around. She sighed with relief but was confused why he was awake. Kyoko stood up from behind the counter and faced Makoto. His eyes gave her the feeling that Makoto was thinking ‘What are you doing here?’ 

“Makoto, what are you doing awake?” He gave what looked to Kyoko a sad and guilty face. Makoto walked to Kyoko and held her hand and looked up at her. “E-Er... I just woke up and got worried because I didn’t see you.” She smiled and cupped her hand with Makoto’s and kissed them softly. “That’s noble of you. Don’t worry. I’m here right now.” He gave a surprised expression then looked back at Kyoko and gave his usual silly smile.   
  
Kyoko let go of his hands, went back to drink her water- but when she held it up she looked back at Makoto and walked towards his direction. She held out the cup of water, Makoto looked up and shrugged. “Hm?” Kyoko smiled and pointed her other hand at him. “It makes me think of you.” He blushed and took the glass. Makoto looked into the water and didn’t understand what she was saying. How did it remind it of him? ‘I’m not clear or anything.’ He thought. “How come?” He asked tapping his index finger on the cup, basically pointing his finger at it.  
  


“Well, you’re pure just like the water. What I’m saying is that you’re practically happy just like this cup of water inside of it.” He put the glass down on the counter and rushed over to hug her. Kyoko recoiled in shock but wrapped her arm around his shoulder to where her hand was touching his back. “I never thought of it like that.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his hands on her shoulders. “Thanks... that sounded really beautiful.” 


	5. I never knew you weren’t just stupid ♥ Leon x Yasuhiro [💌 REQUESTED]

Yasuhiro never really broke the nighttime rule, but tonight he was in the warehouse when Monokuma made the announcement. He was with one of his crystal balls practicing something with it. It had been around 10 minutes later when he started finishing up, but stopped half-way when he saw Leon—with Sayaka. Hiro never actually cared about what Leon does, in fact, he never cared about him anyways. Slowly Yasuhiro let go of the crystal ball and hid behind a box, wanting to hear what they were talking about. He thought a murder might happen so he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. He crouched way down and peeked his head out watching intently with interest.   
  
“S-So, Sayaka- u-u-uh, are you a map? Because I can’t find the directions to your heart.” Hiro didn’t understand at first, but it only took him a few minutes to figure out what he was trying to do—he was flirting. Or at least trying to. Yasuhiro felt weird, it was like inside of him he could feel tension as if he wanted to throw a crystal ball at Sayaka.

“That actually wasn’t so bad, but it was still pretty odd.” Sayaka giggled and waved her hand as she walked away from the scene. Leon put his left hand on his face and sighed. Hiro didn’t know what to do, he was either going to stand up or wait. Leon tugged his shirt with his right hand and let go of his face. He was going to leave but Yasuhiro stood up nand walked over to him.

“What was that, man?” Leon recoiled in shock and stood in disbelieve, looking Hiro up and down with his mouth hung open and furrowed eyebrows. Hiro shrugged at this and crossed his arms while eyeing Leon back.

“I- What are you doing here?” He said looking at Hiro with what he described—an odd expression. Hiro felt embarrassed about what he had done but felt jealous. They stood there for a while as Yasuhiro glared at him.

“What? Are you jealous I’m better at flirting than you?” Leon said with a smug smirk. Sure, he was jealous, but not jealous for that reason. It wasn’t because of how ‘good’ his flirting was it was because he flirting with Sayaka.

“E-eh?! What?! Of course not!” Leon laughed and put a hand on Hiro’s shoulder, his other wiping away a tear. He realized what Yasuhiro was jealous of. It was weird. Good weird. It felt like forever as they were glancing at each other—or at least on Hiro’s behave.

“Geez, I never knew you weren’t just stupid. But you could be jealous? I know. I’m really charming too so I don’t blame ya’. If you want you could always swing by and give me visit.” Leon said giving a peace sign while walking away.   
  



	6. Bandage ♥ Naegami [💌 REQUESTED]

It was 6PM, Makoto wanted to fix his bike. He wanted to put the training wheels back on since he hasn’t used them for so long. He didn’t bother asking Byakuya for help since he thought he was smart enough to do stuff by himself, but it turns out it wasn’t the best idea. As he was trying to screw the training wheels back on he accidentally hit his hand with the wrench really hard—like, **REALLY** hard. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at his hand drenched in blood, he couldn’t stop the bleeding. He tried using his other hand to cover the bleeding but it was no use.

The blood poured down and made a puddle on the grass. Tears fell from Makoto’s cheeks while he bit his bottom lip. It had been 10 minutes since he was sitting in the puddle of blood with his hand still bleeding. Still, he wanted to fix the bike so he wiped his tears and grabbed the slightly bloody wrench and proceeded to attach the the training wheels. But he couldn’t. It was hurting more than any pain he has ever felt. Again, he dropped the wrench and it fell right on his bleeding hand. Makoto clenched his teeth as hard as he can while his pupils started to shrink rolling back.

Byakuya was confused why Makoto was taking so long, he even said, “Oh ‘Ku~ya! It’ll only be a few minutes!” Every minute he grew more and more impatient waiting. Finally he started having odd thoughts. What if Makoto got kidnapped? He is an idiot after all. He burst open the door to see Makoto on the grass trying to clean up the blood by licking it. Gross.

“Naegi—? What the hell happened?!” He rushed over to see what was happening and Makoto looked up with tears running down and tightly hugged Byakuya with all his might. Byakuya was shocked but hugged him back before letting go and taking Makoto’s bleeding hand.

“I—I...I hurt my hand!” Makoto cried, biting his lip. Byakuya knew it wasn’t serious but got anxious. “I’ll get you a bandage stay here.” He got up and went inside to get a bandage, when he returned he held Makoto’s hand and placed it on the small wound. “Thank you Byakuya!” He said smiling.


End file.
